The 3 Shadows: Episode 8: Deep Pressure
by Master hunter
Summary: The second part to Eclipsed. Joz and Miles recieve a message the Shadow has been taken to an underwater base. What's waiting for them there? What's Gerald planning now? Please read my overview to catch up if you're completely lost. COMPLETE
1. Gerald will pay

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

**By Master hunter**

And now for the concluding part of Eclipsed. I've had this planned for a while now and now seems the perfect time to start. If you've been reading Two Tribes you will know that not only have I been to Tenerife but I got a new Creative Zen 20GB MP3 player.

Anyway I had always wanted a two parter however I wanted it all to be about ARK and the Eclipse Cannon. That proved to be too difficult to write so I expanded the story into this. It's perfect as fans may be wondering what happened to the Planet Series. To give you a little hint as to what this fic may be about the next G Planet Series WILL feature in this fic.

You may not have noticed but I have started a Deviant ART account. My username there is Master-hunter-Joz and it contains images relating directly to my fanfiction. Last submission was a picture of Rouge in Joz's Gear.

IF YOU'RE NEW TO THE 3 SHADOWS check out the overview. I also started my full fic section which gives you to option to download and print a fic all at once.

Keep checking my Blog and DA.

**Character copyright:**

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, Ivo Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower, The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, G.A.S.H. (Guild for Assassins, spies and hunters), Sapphire the bat, Diamond the Rabbit, Emerald the Chameleon, Ruby Rose, Androids 18b and 18c and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

_PREVIOUSLY ON THE 3 SHADOWS:_

_Shadow was feeling upset as it was the anniversary of Maria's Death. The 3 Shadows were attacked by a robot imitating all of their moves. Teamwork prevailed but they soon found an even bigger threat as Gerald had returned to ARK and created a new weapon. This Eclipse Cannon had the power to destroy Earth in a single blast and Gerald was about to fire it. The 3 Shadows arrived on ARK but were captured by a Mysterious Assassin. Shadow had given up as he didn't feel like fighting but a quick flashback of the thing the drives him soon put life back into him. The 3 Shadows escaped as Joz agreed to take on the Mysterious Assassin, Sapphire, to yet another fight. As the two bats fought Shadow and Miles made their assault on the Cannon's core. They found an Army of Shadow robots waiting for them and were soon defeated. Fortunately a hidden power awoke deep within Shadow. The Chaos Emeralds had awoken his dormant Super power, which made short work of everything. Assuming that without the Emeralds the cannon couldn't fire, Super Shadow warped his teammates back to Earth. However Gerald had made a battery with enough power to fire the cannon anyway. Pushing his super form Shadow went all out and managed to destroy the cannon. This left him exhausted and at the hands of Gerald. Gerald took Shadow to a place called Deep Pressure. Meanwhile Joz and Miles searched for Shadow but found nothing. They had to face up to the unthinkable, Shadow had died._

_Will Joz and Miles find Shadow? What is this Deep Pressure? What is Gerald planning this time? Find out in The 3 Shadows Episode 8, Deep Pressure._

**_Chapter 1 - Gerald will Pay_**

Joz and Miles returned to Earth on the Rocket they had used to reach ARK. Neither of them said a word as they cried quietly. They knew Shadow had been pushing it earlier and despite saving the world again they couldn't see anyway he could've survived. Maybe if a signal had been found on Earth by Shadows tracker…

BEEP BEEP!

The control panel beeped as a sign saying "Incoming message" flashed.

"Huh?" asked Miles.

Miles pressed a button and The GUN General began to speak.

"Joz, Miles, we've found a signal on Earth. However…" said the General.

"However? That can't be good" said Joz

"The signal is very weak and it appears to be over the Pacific Ocean", said the General, "Our spy satellites show nothing but Blue Ocean".

"That means he's under the surface right. But by now he would've drowned", said Joz.

"Unless Gerald took him to a base under the water", said Miles, "You know what this means. SHADOW'S ALIVE!"

Miles jumped for joy while Joz wiped a tear from his cheek and smiled. Then they both froze.

"But Gerald has him. He's in Danger, we have to hurry", said Joz.

"Though first we need to prepare for an Underwater assault", said Miles.

"What? We have no time for that?" exclaimed Joz.

"Maybe not, but can you breathe underwater cause I know I can't", said Miles.

Joz froze.

"You have a point there", said Joz, "So it's off to the mansion then"

Miles Nodded.

Soon afterwards the re-entered the atmosphere and landed safely outside the mansion. Waiting at the entrance was the GUN general.

"Joz, Miles. On discovering Gerald's secret underwater base we immediately started an assault on it. It was disastrous. The base itself isn't all that well guarded by turrets, though Gerald's latest machines are extremely dangerous", said the General, "Get past the machines and it shouldn't be too difficult to get inside"

"Right. So Miles how long until we're ready to attack?" asked Joz.

"Oh I almost forgot, take this diving equipment. I'm sure you'll be needing it", said the General handing them over some equipment.

"Excellent. I'll just make some quick adjustments and we'll be on our way", said Miles

Later on Joz was growing impatient inside Miles' Lab.

"How much longer Miles?" asked Joz.

"Like I said the last time I don't know. I should be finished very soon though. In fact if I just tighten this bolt. There done", said Miles.

"Finally", said Joz.

Miles turned Joz around and attached something to his wing upgrades pack.

"Stand still", said Miles, "Here take this"

Miles handed Joz a mouthpiece connected to a tube leading to his Wing Upgrade pack.

"I'd avoid using the wing upgrades until we're inside the base. Jet wing won't be as efficient and Stealth and Armour wings will make you sink to the floor. You want to avoid heavy drops. The closer to the bottom, the greater the pressure", said Miles.

"Ok, so I just breathe normally through this thing", said Joz.

"Yes but first you'll need to switch you pack to the new air mode", said Miles

Miles put his wrist shooters back on, which also had a new mouthpiece and tube coming from it. He then picked up two pairs of goggles and handed one of them to Joz.

"You'll also need these. I've given yours tinted glass with the same infra-red, ultra-violet and X-ray modes your shades have. You regular shades will probably burst from the pressure and you won't be able to see without these anyway", said Miles.

Joz took off his specs to reveal his normal blue eyes. He wasn't gemcrazed or using his wealth sense so his eyes were their normal colour.

"Ok we ready to go then?" asked Joz.

Miles jumped into the Tornado.

"Ready when you are", said Miles started the propellers.

"Don't worry Shadow, We're coming for ya", shouted Joz.


	2. What is Deep Pressure?

OMG! Joz without his clothes! Well he's not going to swim in his coat is he?

My DA has a load of sketches of both the Demons and Joz. The latter has sketches of his Gemcraze forms including a special third one yet to be seen. It also has a sketch of his White Thunder technique.

Link's in my bio. If you're using the fox right click my name, open in new tab, click the DA link. Or you could just type Master-hunter-joz "DOT" deviantart "DOT" com

You do check my DA don't you?

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 2 - What is Deep Pressure?_**

****

"This is the spot", said Miles as the Tornado slowed down over the ocean.

"Right then. We swim down, beat the defenses, enter the base and save Shadow", said Joz.

"Yep, let me just put this into autopilot", said Miles.

Joz took off his long black coat and left it in the Tornado. Joz looked completely different as his mostly black body became one of a brilliant white fur, hinted only by the open front when he wore the coat. The Magenta stripes on his arms were the only part besides his wings and clothes to break the white

"Huh? I never really seen you without your coat on", said Miles.

"Well I'm hardly going to swim with that on am I?" asked Joz.

"Makes sense. Ok then you ready?" asked Miles.

Joz nodded and the two jumped into the water beneath them.

Meanwhile inside Deep Pressure Gerald and Shadow were discussing things in the prison cells.

"So what is Deep Pressure then?" asked Shadow.

"It's a base resting on the Pacific Ocean floor right next to the edges of two tectonic plates", said Gerald.

"Tectonic plates? Oh now I remember. The Earth is made up of several large surface plates resting on the magma", said Shadow.

"Indeed. Here the surface is weak and easy to drill through", said Gerald.

"And you're point is?" asked Shadow.

"I plan to drill through to the Earth's core and blow it up with a nuclear device. This'll start a chain reaction leading to the Earth Exploding from the core", said Gerald.

"And being under all this water means assaults on your base is difficult. You're well protected here. But you know Miles and Joz aren't going to sit down and do nothing", said Shadow.

"Maybe, Maybe not", said Gerald.

Gerald played back a security tape. It showed Joz and Miles in ARK's core.

_"I think it's time we assumed the unthinkable", said Joz._

_"No! He's alive I know it", said Miles_

_"But he's not here and he's not on Earth", said Joz, "Let's go home"_

_Miles started to cry and pushed his face into his arms resting on the computer console._

_"Miles, come on. I know it hurts but Gerald's not here either, we still have a job to do", said Joz._

Shadow bowed his head.

"They think I'm dead? I can see Joz's reasoning but I didn't think they'd give up that easily. Dammit! You win Gerald. How long do we have left?" asked Shadow

"You're giving up! Very wise choice Shadow. In a couple of hours it'll be ready", said Gerald.

Then all of a sudden loud sirens went off and bright red lights started flashing.

"ASSAULT ON DEEP PRESSURE DETECTED!" said a computer system

Gerald went to a console and displayed images from cameras he spread across the ocean floor. One of them showed Miles and Joz swimming straight for Deep Pressure.

"Yes! I knew they wouldn't give up", said Shadow.

"But how did they find me?" asked Gerald, "No matter. Eighteen B and Eighteen C will take care of them"

"Eighteen B & C?" asked Shadow softly to himself.

Back outside the base Joz and Miles swam towards the bright metropolis sat on the Ocean floor. That was definitely Gerald's base.

"Wow its huge", said Joz, "Wait a minute we can talk?"

"Yes. I knew it would be necessary", said Miles, "But I'm a little worried. Shouldn't we be fighting robots now?"

Just then two objects appeared from the base. They swam through the water straight towards Joz and Miles.

"Dammit! Why did I have to open my big mouth?" asked Miles.

The two objects were orangey/olive coloured robots. They were human shaped, had big blue bulbous eyes and pattern of three dots on their chests. Inside the three dots were "18B" and "18C". They suddenly stopped and stared at the two Shadows.

"What the hell? Why aren't they attacking?" asked Miles.

"Who cares? Time to smash us some robots", said Joz.

Joz tried using his jet wing. He managed to create some momentum for his initial attack as the jet blasted bubbles pushing him forward. Before he could strike though the robots, who he was aiming for 18b, eyes flashed red.

"Skill copied", said the robot 18b

Before Joz could strike the robot 18b moved towards Joz the exact same way. Its right hand morphed into a shape similar to Joz's Annemuir Sword. The Annemuir and 18b's replica smashed into each other as the two attacks met. Joz jetted back to Miles.

"I don't like this. Did you see how that robot just copied my moves? And it's not affected by the water like we are? What are we going to do?" asked Joz.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Let's keep on fighting and see what happens", said Miles.

"Ok then", said Joz.

And Joz and Miles dashed towards 18b and 18c in an attempt to get by the two robots.


	3. Welcome to Deep Pressure

Some cool new stuff in my DA, including some pics of Joz.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 3 - Welcome to Deep Pressure_**

****

Joz and Miles attacked a Robot each but couldn't get a hit in. They kept copying the two Shadow's moves and used them against them. Miles was hit by a tail that morphed from one of the robots, while Joz felt a copy of The Annemuir's Blunt side strike him. Both Shadows recovered and examined them carefully.

"Attacking them one on one doesn't work. Let's try two on one instead," said Miles

"Good idea. Can you use your mud down here?" asked Joz.

"I think so", said Miles.

Miles fired a stream of mud at 18b. It did try and copy the skill but the mud covered its eyes blinding it. 18c copied the skill and fired a stream of mud at Miles. Meanwhile Joz built up some momentum and used the Shadow Blade on 18b. Still blinded by Miles' mud, 18b was soon sliced in two by the bat's blade. Joz turned to find 18c was using The Shadow Blade against Miles.

"MILES! Shoot your lasers now", said Joz.

Just as 18c was about to strike Miles, Miles charged his lasers and fired straight into the robot. It fell backwards before recovering. Miles scrapped the mud from his eyes to find 18c was charging his own big laser strike. Miles tried to move but it was no use, 18c had fired his lasers. Joz dove in between the Miles and the lasers and brought up his Armour wing to shield him.

The lasers stopped and Joz was nowhere to be found. His Armour wing had done its job but had made him sink quite deeply through the water. His removed his armour wing and jetted back into action.

"I told you to avoid using your wing upgrades", said Miles.

"Never mind that. Fire something at that thing", said Joz.

Miles fired his bullets this time and 18c avoided the attack only to find Joz slicing it in half. With Both Robot's down the two Shadows High-fived each other before continuing to Deep Pressure's main entrance.

Meanwhile back in the prison cell.

"Ha Ha! What now Gerald?" asked Shadow smiling

"They still have to get into Deep Pressure", said Gerald.

"Like that's going to be difficult", said Shadow.

"Well Joz can't slice the doors open. The Pressure would kill us all. That door has a complicated system for allowing entry", said Gerald.

"Meh! Miles'll get around that", said Shadow.

As they watched on the screen, Miles stopped Joz from slicing the doors and got him to slice of a keypad panel instead. Miles played around with the wires and the doors opened. Gerald smashed the control panel in frustration. He then paused to think before pressing a button.

"Sapphire take care of the intruders and don't mess up this time", said Gerald.

"I will not fail you again", replied Sapphire, her voice muffled by the speakers.

"She won't stop them. You know that", said Shadow.

"No, but she'll slow them down. By the time they beat her, free you and reach me I'll have started drilling. Take too long Shadows and it'll be impossible to beat me", said Gerald, "So long Shadow. Don't keep me waiting"

Gerald waved goodbye and left the prison area.

Meanwhile Joz and Miles had entered the docking area. When the doors opened the entrance filled with water which forced the two shadows inside. The doors then shut behind them and the water began to drain. When all the water had gone the two Shadows removed their breathing apparatus and went through the doors that had just opened.

The main entrance corridor was well lit with a glass roof and sides allowing you to see back out into the ocean. Joz and Miles began to shiver as the cold water of the ocean kept their furs wet. They shook to dry themselves but they still felt cold. Joz then knelt to the ground and removed his Wing upgrade pack. Miles confused watched as Joz placed it firmly on the ground upside down.

"Make it so the jet wing isn't as intense", said Joz.

Miles made a few quick adjustments and stepped back. Joz activated the jet wing and moved close enough to it. He sighed with relief as the heat from the jet wing warmed his body.

"Nice one Joz", said Miles.

"Well you can't have all the great ideas", said Joz

"Ah Joz, Miles. Glad you could make it. Welcome to Deep Pressure", said Gerald over a tannoy, "Don't keep me waiting now"

"Dammit! This'll have to wait. Come on we have to free Shadow", said Miles.

Joz and Miles sprinted down the corridor in search for the third Shadow.


	4. Shadows reunited

Me Do Romance, uh oh! Just a little Joz x Saph, not enough to justify changing the genre.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 4 - Shadows reunited at last_**

****

Joz and Miles managed to get a few yards ahead of where they were before they saw a familiar figure coming towards them. It was Sapphire who stopped in front of the two, standing tall and blocking their path. Joz and Miles skidded to a halt.

"Well well. I was wondering when you'd join the party again. You left so soon", said Sapphire

"Couldn't be helped my dear. But I'm here now if you want to continue", said Joz, "Miles you go on ahead"

Miles tried to run past Sapphire but she didn't let him past.

"Not this time. I will not allow either of you to pass", said Sapphire.

"We don't have time for this", said Miles quickly firing a shot of sticky mud.

Sapphire dodged the attack but dashed straight back to Miles kicking him and knocking him a yard or two backwards.

"Let me handle her kid. I know how she likes to attack", said Joz.

Joz jetted straight to Sapphire and hit her blade with his as she defended herself. Joz and Sapphire began to sweat as each pushed their blade towards the other in a test of strength.

"Miles….now…." said Joz.

Miles got up and dashed ahead. Sapphire tried to get free but Joz kept pushing her back. Eventually once Miles was out of sight and Joz had gotten between Sapphire and Miles, Joz kicked Sapphire, knocking her backwards. Sapphire tried to get past Joz but Joz blocked her.

"You want me lass, you got me", said Joz, "But it will just be the two of us. Got a problem with that?"

Sapphire looked down the hallway and saw nothing but Joz in front of her. She let out a small angry grunt and came face to face with Joz. They were so close they could feel the other's breath across their chests. Their hearts began to beat faster, was it the thrill of the fight or something else.

Meanwhile Miles continued down the corridors and soon found the prison cells. There waiting in one was Shadow. Miles raced over to the cell and cried a little.

"Shadow, I'm so happy to see you", said Miles.

"You too little buddy. Now get me out of here. There's no time for games, Gerald's drilling to the centre of the Earth and we have to stop him", said Shadow.

Miles brought out a Chaos Emerald, the yellow one.

"We found this on the way over", said Miles.

"It's not mine but it'll do", said Shadow.

Shadow extended his hand feeling the warm glow of Chaos Energy once more. He closed his eyes to focus, shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL" and appeared outside of the cell. Miles hugged Shadow who rubbed his head.

"Ok now, we have work to do", said Shadow.

Miles let go.

"Right. Which way do we go now?" asked Miles.

"I'm not sure. You've bound to come by a junction on your way here, let's just go there and take the other route", said Shadow.

"Ok then follow me", said Miles.

"Sorry, I don't follow", said Shadow.

Shadow grabbed Miles' hand and raced ahead in the opposite direction.

"I take it Joz is fighting Sapphire, hey! You're all wet!" said Shadow.

"Well duh! We did have to swim in the Ocean to get here you know", said Miles, "and Yes Joz is keeping Sapphire busy"

"Maybe the pressure's getting to me a little", said Shadow

As they approached the junction they could hear swords clattering together. Joz and Sapphire were fighting alright. The corridors ahead were soon filled with robot parts as Gerald's guard machines met a swift end. They reached the control room where Gerald was finishing his drill machine. It was a huge structure that filled the equally huge room. Gerald looked over a ledge to find the two Shadows entering the arena.

**No, I just need half a minute or so…**

"Er…Glad you could finally make it. Maybe things won't be as easy now but you will fail anyway", said Gerald.

"You're rather optimistic, I don't see anything to stop us smashing that drill up right now", said Shadow.

Suddenly several metal tentacles appeared from behind Gerald. Some had smaller drills on, some had lasers, and some had saws.

"Oh I see!" said Shadow, "Well let's get things started then"


	5. Stop the drill!

Pic of Cyan up on my DA, well actually it's a work in progress but it's only really the background that needs done.

Had to flesh this one out at the end with a little more romance and danger.

If you're reading this at least say something. 4 chapters and not one review, come on.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 5 - Stop the Drill_**

****

Sapphire seemed to be winning the fight against Joz. She kicked him in the stomach with enough force to send him flying into the glass roof. Joz smashed back first into the glass which began to crack. Joz fell to the floor but quickly sprang to his feet. Joz used White Thunder against Sapphire who jumped out the way.

"Hold on a minute", said Sapphire.

Joz skidded to a halt.

"What?" asked Joz.

"Look above us to where I sent you flying earlier", said Sapphire.

Joz looked up and saw the crack in the ceiling. A drop of water fell from the roof.

"Oh crap", said Joz.

Joz jetted to the crack and tried to plug the gap. But once he had one plugged another hole appeared. Joz then turned and used the jet wing on the glass. The heat repaired the glass and Joz returned to the floor.

"Phew that was close", said Joz.

"Shall we continue", said Sapphire.

"Ok but let's try to be careful", said Joz.

Sapphire laughed

"Well I'll try but I'm not making any promises", said Sapphire.

"Whatever. After 3. 3…2….1…GO!" said Joz

Joz and Sapphire returned to fighting.

Meanwhile Miles and Shadow were fighting the drill machine as it began to drill through the Earth's crust. All they could do was avoid the tentacles though as they didn't seem to have a weakness. Miles tried to stick them to the ground with his mud but they just burst through. The lasers provided to be the biggest risk and would often just skim their legs before hitting the machinery surrounding the drill.

"What are we going to do Miles?" asked Shadow, "We can't get close enough and time is running out"

"Keep the laser's busy", said Miles.

Suddenly Miles stood still next to some machinery. Shadow meanwhile charged two Chaos spears and fired them at the laser tentacles.

"Come on Gerald. Give me your best shot", said Miles.

Gerald fired one of the drill tentacles at Miles who jumped out of the way. The Drill part smashed into the machinery and into a power cable. Electricity shot through the tentacles and shocked Gerald.

"Shadow give him all you've got!" shouted Miles

Shadow charged up loads of Chaos Energy and fired several Chaos Spears at the machines cockpit. The drill kept going and Gerald laughed as he realised how deep he had gone.

"It won't be long now", said Gerald weakly.

Suddenly two giant lasers fired at the main body of the drill. Gerald looked down and found Miles had fired his big lasers. The drill was just about to explode. Gerald jumped out and smashed the floor with his fist as he watched his weapon explode.

Shadow and Miles ran over to Gerald. Shadow had the green Emerald and Maria's Gun with him.

"Hey look what I found", said Shadow.

"Nice. A little souvenir to take back with us", said Miles, "So what are we going to do with him"

Miles pointed where Gerald had been sitting to find he wasn't there. Instead he was at another door next to a lever.

"Do you think that's it Shadows?" asked Gerald.

Meanwhile near the entrance Sapphire collapsed onto Joz who fell on the floor from the force. Joz lifted Sapphire off him who had fallen unconscious. Joz could barely stand but he managed to place Sapphire in a comfortable position before letting his exhaustion take over. Their fight had been intense but once again they were evenly matched.

He looked over to Sapphire and saw a completely different side to her. She looked to be at peace, oddly happy. It was as if their fights excited her. Joz wondered why and he slowly let himself drift off.

Suddenly he heard a crack and a drop of water hit his forehead. He looked up to find the crack had returned and that his attempt to seal it was only a temporary solution. He barely had enough strength to stand but he had to do something. He tried to sit up but failed. The drops started coming down faster and more frequent. It was only a matter of time before water started pouring in.

"Sapphire….SAPPHIRE….We have to get up….It can't end this way", said Joz.

Joz began to panic. Something had to be done otherwise everyone in Deep Pressure was going to drown and he didn't have the strength to stand up again. Time was running out.


	6. Yet another daring escape

I know people are reading this. Please comment of I may decide to stop doing fics all together

…

…

Oh who am I kidding? I don't care if I never get a comment, I'll NEVER stop writing fics; NEVER stop producing art and more background. Still it's nice to read something.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 6 - Yet another daring escape_**

****

"Don't tell me, that lever activates some sort of self destruct", said Shadow.

"Of course. If somehow you get out and swim far enough away from the explosion, please come back and face me. I have a surprise for you", said Gerald.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" asked Miles.

Gerald pulled down the lever and a self destruct siren started.

"You'll find out. Don't disappoint me Shadows", said Gerald.

A door opened behind Gerald and slammed shut the second Gerald walked through it. Shadow ran as quick as he could but only found the thick metal door hit his face. He shook off the pain and grabbed Miles.

"Right then. Where do we warp?" asked Shadow

"Hold on, we still need to get Joz and Sapphire", said Miles, "But then we're off to Prison Island", said Miles.

"Oh right. Ok then", said Shadow.

"Can't you just warp us there?" asked Miles.

"I can only warp to places I've been or can visualize. Surely you know that", said Shadow.

"Then we better hurry up", said Miles.

Shadow still holding Miles' arm shot down the corridors at full speed. He headed straight to the Entrance to find the floor was getting wet. In fact the further they went the more water seemed to fill the corridor.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Shadow.

"We can find out later. There they are!" shouted Miles pointing to the two bats who were floating in the water unconscious.

Shadow grabbed Joz and Miles grabbed Sapphire before returning to Shadow. Shadow placed his hand on Miles' shoulder.

"Ready!" shouted Shadow.

"Yes, go!" shouted Miles.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shouted Shadow as a green aura engulfed the four fighters.

They were now on Prison Island, just outside of GUN HQ. Shadow and Miles placed the bats sitting next to a wall. Miles then summoned the Tornado as Shadow tried to wake up Joz.

"Joz…Joz…Come on wake up", said Shadow.

Joz groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Urgh! What happened?" asked Joz confused.

"We were hoping you could fill us in actually. Why did the entrance corridor to Deep Pressure start to fill with water?" asked Shadow.

"Oh yeah. At one point Sapphire whacked me straight into the roof. Needless to say it cracked the glass. I tried to seal the cracks and it worked for a while. But when we were both exhausted it cracked again", said Joz.

"Well you're both safe for now. Ready to fight some more?" asked Shadow.

"Not yet. Why?" asked Joz.

"Gerald said something about a surprise waiting for us outside Deep Pressure", said Shadow.

"Hmm! We're at Prison Island aren't we? By the time we return there in the Tornado I'll be fit to fight, I hope", said Joz.

The Tornado landed and Shadow helped Joz up to his feet. Miles handed Shadow some breathing equipment.

"Urgh! Swimming, I hate Swimming", said Shadow.

"We don't really have a choice. The 3 Shadows together again", said Joz

"Let's go kick some butt!" exclaimed Miles

The 3 Shadows jumped inside the Tornado and flew back to the skies above the Ocean.

"What about Sapphire?" asked Joz.

"We're let GUN deal with her", said Shadow, "Oh and just for future reference I don't die that easy"

Joz smiled

"That's good to know. Here I thought you were a weak wimp", said Joz

"Hey I'm not the one who got beaten up by a girl….twice", said Shadow

The two laughed. Meanwhile back on Prison Island Sapphire had just woke up to find the Tornado just disappearing off the horizon.

"I will not fail Gerald again", said Sapphire weakly.

She tried to get up but couldn't.

"Wait, where am I? ... Prison Island? What am I doing here?" asked Sapphire, "Wait, GUN can't find me I better get out of here"

Sapphire crawled into the jungle area as quickly as she could and found a nice spot to hide and rest.

**How could I lose to that poser again? And why the hell do I obsess about him so much?**

Soon later The 3 Shadows arrived in the skies above Deep Pressure. Joz stretched and prepared another dive into the water.

"I needed that! I feel like a new bat", said Joz.

"Ready when you are guys", said Miles.

"You two waiting for me? Well Ok then let's go", said Shadow.

Shadow dived into the water and the other two shadows followed.


	7. The underwater battle with Neptune

Thanks Kai. You may be right that something needs to be done but I feel maybe it's more about the fact that it's Episode 8, meaning for newcomers there's seven episodes to read first. I can see how that's off putting.

As for the Shadow bots thing, maybe but I doubt it would give me enough to write ten chapters. I have two more concepts I can write about and hopefully turn them into full episodes. I don't know after that I may just leave it be.

Oh and that picture of Cyan I've been talking about, it's now fully finished and it looks awesome. There's also an updated version of the 3 Shadows logo. Sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I haven't been finding myself in the normal routine.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 7 - The Underwater battle with Neptune_**

****

The 3 Shadows swam deeper into the ocean until they saw what Gerald had prepared for them. It was a huge submarine with its only defining feature being the words "G-008 Neptune" printed on its sides.

"Welcome Shadows. Glad you could finally make it. This is the G-008 Neptune. Since you destroyed The Eclipse Cannon and Deep Pressure I have to use plan C. I may not be able to destroy the world, but I can at least get my vengeance against GUN. Neptune can fire a nuclear missile from anywhere to hit anywhere on Earth. In five minutes I'll fire a missile directly at Prison Island", said Gerald.

"Like I care about them Gerald. Fire away", said Shadow, "They deserve to pay"

"What? You really don't care if they die? I thought Maria wanted you to give people a chance, that includes the people on Prison Island does it not?" asked Joz.

"What do you know? You weren't there!" shouted Shadow angrily.

"Fine be that way. But Sapphire is on that Island not to mentions hundreds of people. I cannot allow him to fire that missile. You coming Miles?" asked Joz.

"Of course. Let's take that thing down", said Miles.

Joz and Miles swam towards the submarine and began hacking at the armour. It was no use the armour was once again too broad. Neptune retaliated by firing several torpedoes at the two Shadows. Shadow meanwhile watched the fight from afar. He wasn't going to support Gerald by attacking his friends. He didn't care either way what happened to Prison Island but he didn't want to see his friends hurt.

Joz and Miles had only just avoided the torpedoes and regrouped further back.

"Any ideas?" asked Joz.

"It needs to be powered somehow. Can you sense any gems, say a Chaos Emerald perhaps?" asked Miles.

"Nope", said Joz.

"Then there must be a place to put fuel or charge up the thing with electricity. Give me you goggles", said Miles.

Joz handed Miles switched goggles with Miles switching to X-ray vision mode.

"Anything?" asked Joz.

"It looks like he's using a combustible liquid. Sort of like Petroleum but I cannot be sure", said Miles.

"Where? We cause a leak and he's screwed right?" asked Joz.

"Maybe. But we have to destroy it. Slice open the valve at the back and I'll fire an electric shot through the fuel pipes. Oh wait we're underwater, Dammit we'll end up frying ourselves if we try that", said Miles.

More torpedoes were fired which broke up the two Shadows as they avoided the attack. They regrouped as the moved towards Neptune but two massive claws sprouted from the sides of Neptune and grabbed hold of them. Joz and Miles struggled to get free but it was no use.

Shadow had been trying to watch the fight but found himself conflicted with emotions. Joz was right, GUN are still people, people who may deserve to pay for their actions, but people nether the less. He saw the other two Shadows had lost and felt it was his fault. More people would die if he didn't do anything and he was letting down the team. He grasped the two Emeralds he had and fired two Chaos Spears at the claws.

The freed Joz and Miles regrouped with Shadow.

"So what changed your mind?" asked Joz.

"Meh! You had a point. Besides I don't want to be the one that lets down the team", said Shadow.

"Alright! Shadow take us into the air above the ocean", said Miles

Shadow wasted no time and brought them back into the skies above the ocean using Chaos Control. The three shadows moved into a fly formation with Miles and Joz holding Shadow into the air.

"Now make sort of a chaos shield that'll keep the water out", said Miles.

"Hey that's a great idea. If you can't use your electricity in the water…" said Joz.

"Take away the water. Ok here goes", said Shadow.

A Chaos Energy bubble engulfed the 3 Shadows as they descended back into the water. Miles' plan was working as the Chaos Energy kept the water out. It also protected them from Neptune's attacks.

"Ha Ha Shadows! Whatever you have planned better make it quick because in 30 seconds those missiles fly", said Gerald.

"Hurry this thing up Shadow. We don't have much time left", said Joz.

Shadow brought them to where Miles had pointed, to the fuel intake. Shadow carefully allowed only the fuel intake access. Time was running out as Joz sliced off the cover and Miles fired his electric shot.

30 seconds was up.

**Please let that be it.**


	8. PANIC! IT'S COMING!

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 8 - PANIC! IT'S COMING!_**

****

Their plan worked. Neptune exploded and the bubble shield protected them from the blast. They saw Gerald try to escape in a small escape pod and quickly raced towards him. It was no match for their speed and soon The 3 Shadows had captured Gerald.

"Alright! We stop Deep Pressure and Neptune and capture Gerald all in one day", said Miles.

"But did you stop the missile launch?" asked Gerald.

"Huh? Neptune exploded, it didn't have time to launch a missile", said Shadow.

"Really? Because I'm sure it fired in time. It should be heading towards Prison Island as we speak", said Gerald.

"Then it's off to Prison Island then?" asked Miles.

"But what about Gerald? If we attempt to save GUN we'll have to let him go," asked Joz.

"We have no choice. Come on guys grab hold", said Shadow.

The 3 Shadows warped to Prison Island right in the heart of GUN Headquarters.

"I'll go tell the General to evacuate the Island", said Miles.

"I'll look for Sapphire", said Joz.

"Ok I'll figure out how to stop the missile shall I?" asked Shadow shrugging his shoulders.

"We have to do something", said Joz.

"What about another Chaos Shield? One big enough for the entire Island?" asked Miles.

"I could try but I don't think 2 emeralds will give me enough power", said Shadow.

Suddenly the GUN general appeared with two soldiers.

"Shadow, Miles, Joz? What brings you here?" asked the General

"A Nuclear Missile is heading straight for this island. You have to prepare a mass evacuation", said Miles.

"Shadow's going to try and shield the island from the blast but we fear he doesn't have enough Chaos Energy", said Joz.

The general turned to one of the soldiers.

"You, alert the colonel. Tell him to start emergency evacuation procedures. And you, run down to the security hall and get the Chaos Emerald we have", said the GUN general.

"Another emerald? Actually 3 may just be enough", said Shadow

"Well it's the only chance we've got", said Joz, "How long do you think we've got"

"Search the skies of a nuclear missile heading straight for us…….. Well keep looking…….Ok they have it on their radar now. They estimate we have just under an hour until it hits", said the General mostly through a radio, "That's not enough time for a full scale evacuation"

"Then order everyone to regroup inside the main building", said Shadow, "The smaller the shield the more likely our plan will work"

"Right….All units report immediately…." Said the General over the radio walking away.

"I'm going to look for Sapphire. She can't have gotten far from the Island", said Joz.

"Well hurry", said Shadow.

Joz jetted off into the skies above the Jungle. He frantically searched the Island with his infra red mode and investigated anything that could be Sapphire. Meanwhile Miles suddenly thought of something.

"What if we brought everyone here? You could warp everyone away from the Island", said Miles.

"Yes that would work, General?" said Shadow.

"Everyone is going to regroup in the main mess hall. When everybody is there I'll lead everyone to this point", said the General.

"I'll come too. Good luck Shadow", said Miles.

Miles and the General headed straight for the Main Mess hall inside GUN Headquarters.

"Right then, here goes", said Shadow planning his Chaos Shield.

Meanwhile Joz had found Sapphire and landed in front of her.

"YOU! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Sapphire, "How did you find me?"

"My infra red vision mode on my goggles. Come on I haven't got time to explain, just grab my hand", said Joz.

"No way! I have my strength back and I still have my objectives", said Sapphire.

"ARGH! We don't have time for this. There's a bloody nuclear missile heading straight for the Island. Would you like to go on living?" asked Joz.

"I'm not afraid of Death", said Sapphire, "At least if I go you will too"

"Fine then, stay. Let your own stubbornness kill you", said Joz.

"What makes you think I'll just let you leave", said Sapphire.

Joz sighed and charged at his with a jet wing dash. His sword however stayed in his holster and Joz grabbed hold of Sapphire and flew towards where he left Shadow. Sapphire struggled but Joz managed to hold onto her enough to bring her to Shadow. Miles returned to the area too.

"Shadow the General thinks that most of the people are in the mess hall now. When they're ready they'll come join us", said Miles.

"And Sapphire's safe, though a little unwilling to co-operate. You know we are saving your life here", said Joz to Sapphire.

"Bite me!" said Sapphire.

"Enough. I have to concentrate….Ok Missile I'm ready", said Shadow.


	9. Not today of all days

Once again I apologise for not updating this earlier (said this in my Blog). Ten days is a long time to wait for a series designed to be updated every night. I hope you're being patient with me.

Check out my DA tomorrow for a special Halloween message. Link, like all my non fanfiction work can be found in my bio. Please give it a look.

I have two more ideas, would you prefer the end of the G-series or something completely different? It's the one thing I seem to be lacking both here and on my DA, feedback.

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 9 - Not today of all days_**

****

The missile was getting closer; you could just make it out on the horizon. Besides Sapphire's fussiness everything was running smoothly. Shadow had three Chaos Emeralds and was just waiting for the right moment to bring up his shield.

"What's your problem anyway? Can't you just let us save you", said Joz.

"You're my problem. My life is in your hands, it's embarrassing", said Sapphire.

"Look just be quiet ok", said Joz.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, very well", said Sapphire.

The missile was in full view now. Shadow raised his shield. A dome of purple energy covered the courtyard and main base area of the Island. It all went silent until the missile hit. Shadow fell to his knee from the force but quickly regained his footing. At first the shield held up no problem but as the blast continued Shadow began to feel tired.

Shadow dropped to his knee again and started to scream. He could barely stand but somehow fought the desire to give up. Joz and Miles supported Shadow, keeping him on his feet.

"You can do this Shadow", said Joz

"Just a little longer", said Miles

Sapphire watched as The 3 Shadows were working together. It wasn't the effort of one person anymore. They were a team and she felt a need to be with her team. She admired their teamwork, it was superb.

"Bravo Shadows", she said softly

The blast was almost over but Shadow didn't know how long he would last. The one thing that drove him since his first departure from ARK, that day and Maria's wish, played back in his head.

"Not today. Of all days I will not fail today!" exclaimed Shadow finding that last bit of strength he needed.

The GUN Army appeared from the base. Shadow didn't even notice but if he had he would've been relieved. It was time to save everybody.

"Right everyone grab someone's arm. And hurry up maggots", screamed The GUN General

The troops fell in line. A massive chain of soldiers connected together by their arms. The General finished the chain and grabbed Miles who was still supporting Shadow. Miles turned and saw they were ready. Joz held out his hand for Sapphire who paused for a moment before grabbing it.

"We're ready Shadow", said Miles

"Same here. Let's get the hell out of here", said Joz.

Shadow smiled and focused on the soft grass of Green Hill.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow Screamed as he warped everybody to Green Hill.

The Chaos Shield fell and the Missile blast finished. GUN HQ was covered in fallout but the important thing was GUN's soldiers were safe. Shadow collapsed to the floor smiling. He turned over onto his back and laughed.

"That's…why…they…call…me…the…Ultimate Lifeform", said Shadow panting heavily.

"Hey, that's my saying", said Joz sticking his thumb up.

Shadow managed to stick his thumb up too.

"Are you OK Shadow?" asked Miles

"I'm…fine…just…let…me….rest…for…a…moment", replied Shadow.

Sapphire walked over to Shadow

"Er, thanks. But don't think I'll go easy on you next time", said Sapphire leaping into flight.

Sapphire flew away. It was the General's turn to thank Shadow.

"On Behalf of the Entire GUN Army I would like to thank you, all three of you, for saving all of our lives. Our base may be covered in fallout but as long as…" said The General

"Save it. I only did what she wanted to. No more please, not today of all days General", said Shadow interrupting.

The General took a moment to think and turned back to his troops. Seconds later he turned back to Shadow.

"Look if it helps, I'm really sorry for what happened on ARK", said The General

"I don't want to hear it. Come on guys, let's go home", said Shadow.

Shadow slowly got on his feet, helped by the other two Shadows. Shadow threw the Emerald GUN had given him back.

"Here, it's yours isn't it", said Shadow

The GUN General picked it up and watched as The 3 Shadows disappeared.


	10. I'll never forget you

This'll probably be my last fic for a while. I may start the two 3 shadows episodes I have in my head, or I may wait until after Shadow and Rush come out.

Cool Halloween pic on my DA and I finished Joz's Death scene for Halloween. Give those a look if you're bored.

Most of this is Shadow first perspective (italics).

**All copyright stuff is in Chapter 1**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

**The 3 Shadows, Episode 8 - Deep Pressure**

****

**_Chapter 10 - I'll never forget you_**

****

Shadow stared out into the starry sky. It was a peaceful night, one that didn't reflect the chaos of recent events. Like always he was thinking about Maria, the fun he had with her. She was his only friend though she was so much more to him. Like a Big Sister, sometimes even a mother. Suddenly he started speaking

_My Darling Maria I miss you so much. It may have been a year but it's felt like so much more. Each day without you drags on as the pain I feel never dies. When I first came here I didn't understand why you wanted me to dedicate myself to protecting people. All I saw was the foul stench of corruption, the people betraying us._

_If it wasn't for you dying plea I probably would be at Gerald's side, no worse I'd probably have destroyed this planet already, leaving nothing but empty space. But during my time here I have grown to understand this planet, this world far more clearly._

_Corruption is everywhere. All I see and hear on the news is stories of crimes being committed, evil thugs beating up and destroying the weak and helpless. I've seen my master, your grandfather, become a mess of insanity. I've had to fight him even though I don't really want to. All I want is to be like a family with you and the professor by my side again._

_You would've loved it on Earth. All the things we used to talk about are so true. The Countryside is beautiful, deep green as far as the eyes can see. City life is vibrant and __colourful__. The sky is a calming blue during the say and a breathtaking starlight paradise at night. The warmth of the sun, the fun of snow, the gentleness of rain and wind. All of these things many take for granted but not me. Being trapped on that hallow stale space station for so long I knew of nothing else._

_But it's not just the environment of Earth that pleases me. This odd arrangement fighting Gerald, GUN and whatever may come our way is exciting. Each day the pain of not being with you merges with the excitement of a new adventure. So far I've fought Demons, Armies, Trained Assassins, and Huge Machines. I've helped millions of people, protected them from harm, and helped them through difficult times. Today I saved an entire army from a nuclear missile after flying head first into a massive laser canon._

_Life here on Earth is in no way dull and I have two very loyal friends by my side the whole way. No-one could ever replace you Maria but these two at least make you forced absence somewhat bearable. They are the type of people I think you had in mind when you made that plea last year._

_Firstly there's Miles Prower. A bright young kid that jumps for joy every time we start another adventure. So young, yet so smart. His gadgetry and unquestionable loyalty merges with a bottomless pit of enthusiasm to create a being full of life and energy. He is so skilled, so agile, so intelligent just dismiss him on his youth would be a mistake, and trust me we learned that early on._

_Then there's Joz the bat. A Bat so skilled at treasure and bounty hunting that he was given the title of Master hunter. Strong, powerful, bold and an expert with a sword. With him at my side I know we'll get through anything. He's also very fun to be around, enjoys a joke and is very passionate in what he believes in. We've went through the mistakes of his past together already and it's led to a thrilling adventure every time, battling with Emotion as we try and do the right thing._

_Even Gerald shows some good amongst the twisted insanity sometimes. His love for your cousin Ivo is a sign that above all else he is only human._

_When I first came here I felt nothing but Anger and Sadness. Since then though I have learned to love the Earth and made invaluable allies, nay friends. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you though my life now is one full of excitement. I now feel at peace and strangely even happy._

_I will never forget you Maria._

Shadow closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. He told a deep breath and returned to the Mansion, waiting for yet another adventure.

**THE END**


End file.
